


Shame

by KatiaSwift



Series: Sentiments Pour Jean-Luc [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiaSwift/pseuds/KatiaSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love Jean-Luc Picard. And there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that."</p><p>A very short oneshot, showing Beverly Crusher's internal conflict as she struggles to come to terms with her feelings for Jean-Luc. AU, pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

I should be ashamed to feel this way.

Jack is the perfect man. He’s kind, and gentle, and he loves me. He loves Wesley. He’s a wonderful father.  
So why don’t I love him like I should? Why would I rather be in the arms of another man? What’s happening to me?  
No. I can’t think this way. I love my husband. I love him. Think logically, Beverly. Stop living with your head in the clouds. Why would I have married him if I didn’t love him? I’m more sensible than that. I love him.  
He’s done so much for me. He’s taken care of me when I needed someone there. He’s the father of my- our child. Our child. Our son. Our Wesley.  
Wesley needs a father. I need my husband. Of course I’m in love with him.  
I have to love him.

What if I can’t? What if... w-what if I love another?

Say it. Just say it, Beverly. Stop lying to yourself.  
I… I… I l-love…

I love Jean-Luc Picard.

And there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that.


End file.
